Bonne prédiction
by Dinou
Summary: Charlie va commencer à croire que l’astrologie ce n’est pas qu’un ramassis de bêtises.


**Titre** : Bonne prédiction

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing **: Charlie

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre** : humour, romance

**Résumé **: Charlie va commencer à croire que l'astrologie ce n'est pas qu'un ramassis de bêtises

**Disclaimer **:

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « horoscope et divination » avec en plus la réponse sur le sorcier du mois, ce cher Charlie Weasley, de la communauté LJ pompom_power.

**Note de l'auteur 2 **: je tiens à remercier loufoca pour avoir mis en place le marathon de rattrapage ainsi que toutes les personnes qui y ont participé, car c'est grâce à toutes ces personnes que cette fic a pu être écrite

**Nombre de mots **: 1077

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Charlie ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les femmes étaient autant obsédées par les horoscopes qu'elles pouvaient trouver dans n'importe quelle feuille de chou. Non vraiment, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Et Charlie pensait qu'en partant en Roumanie travailler avec des dragons, les femmes présentes ne seraient pas comme ça.

Grossière erreur.

Il avait l'impression que c'était pire vu qu'ils travaillaient en vase clos, il était encerclée par les quelques personnes du sexe féminin avec leurs magazines et leurs horoscopes. Mais il ne disait rien, leur souriant lorsqu'elles en parlaient en sa présence, ne préférant par s'attirer leur courroux.

Un soir, alors qu'il était le dernier à traîner dans le réfectoire de la réserve où il travaillait, il vit un journal et ne put s'empêcher de voir les horoscopes, histoire de voir ce qui pouvait tant attirer la gente féminine. Bien sûr, il ne s'arrêta que sur son signe astrologique :

_**Verseau :**_

_**Amour**__ : __Vos activités feront de sorte que vous élèverez votre vie amoureuse à un niveau supérieur. Aucune personne ne pourra vous faire perdre le nord. Votre vie semble s'orienter vers un équilibre et une stabilité recherchés, depuis si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, vous atteignez une certaine harmonie côté cœur.  
__**Travail **__:_ _Un défi professionnel ou d'un caractère un peu exotique, stimulera votre morale. Il vous apportera une vision nouvelle, beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans vos activités et une expérience supplémentaire à ajouter à vos atouts_

_Votre chiffre porte-bonheur est le 16.  
Votre couleur du jour est le bleu.  
Le meilleur moment de la journée est 9h.  
Et vous aurez de meilleurs atomes crochus avec les vierges._

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la dernière phrase de l'horoscope.

« Vraiment des bêtises. » dit-il avec un sourire en rejetant au loin le dit magazine, puis il se saisit de sa tasse de café.

« Bonjour Charlie. »

Charlie se tourna et vit la jolie Eva arriver vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Eva. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Enfin la raison de sa présence dans ce réfectoire venait d'arriver. Il devait avouer que la jeune femme lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès son arrivée à la réserve en tant qu'infirmière, et il devait aussi admettre que ses fantasmes avaient redoublés depuis qu'elle était ici.

« Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ci ? » lui demanda t-elle en venant s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Rien de spécial. Je prends un café au calme. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu préfère que je te laisse ? » lui demanda t-elle, ne voulant pas le déranger.

« Non, au contraire, reste. »

Et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion, Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander ce que cela pourrait être d'embrasser la belle Eva. Il est vrai qu'au début il était attiré par son physique, mais à présent, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus que ça. Avant, jamais il n'aurait attendu une femme des heures entières empiétant ainsi sur ses précieuses heures de sommeil. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à faire nuit blanche. Jamais il n'aurait écouté une femme parler de sa famille aussi attentivement, il se contentait d'hocher la tête et de dire oui une fois de temps en temps pour faire croire qu'il écoutait.

Alors, quand ils se levèrent pour prendre la direction de la porte, Charlie décida de suivre son instinct. Il prit le bras d'Eva, la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Si la jeune infirmière fut surprise, elle ne mit cependant que quelques secondes pour répondre au baiser, ce baiser qu'elle attendait de ce fichu rouquin depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, faute d'oxygène, ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à m'embrasser. » demanda Eva avec un petit sourire.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire et reprit avec avidité les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et les mains commencèrent à s'égarer.

« Charlie… » dit Eva entre deux baisers. « Je pense qu'on devrait regagner ta chambre. » dit elle avant que Charlie ne la fasse taire d'un nouveau baiser brûlant.

« Bonne idée. » dit-il.

Il souleva Eva dans ses bras et la conduisit en direction de sa chambre où la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux le lendemain matin, ils avaient tous deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut. » dit-elle avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Charlie.

« Salut. » lui répondit-il

« Bien dormi. »

« Très bien. » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Charlie se laissa porter par le sentiment de pur bonheur qu'il ressentait. Puis, lui revint à l'esprit l'horoscope qu'il avait lu quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, ses activités nocturnes avaient propulsé sa vie amoureuse sur des hauts sommets, et il savait qu'avec Eva il connaîtrait une phase harmonieuse. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'un détail à vérifier.

« Eva ? » appela t-il doucement.

« Hmm. » répondit elle en collant sa tête dans le cou de Charlie.

« Quel est ton signe astrologique ? »

Cette question désarçonna la jeune femme.

« Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en l'astrologie. »

« C'est le cas, mais hier soir je suis tombée sur un journal et j'ai regardé l'horoscope, histoire de voire ce que les femmes peuvent bien y trouver. Allez, s'il te plaît, dis moi. »

« Je suis vierge. » dit-elle.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant que finalement, le journal n'avait pas eut tort, il avait d'excellents atomes crochus avec les vierges.

« Dois-je comprendre que maintenant tu vas croire ces baliverne? » demanda Eva.

« Bien sûr que non. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Mais je peux quand même faire quelques prédictions. »

« Lesquelles ? » demanda Eva un grand sourire.

« Ma chère, je peux te prédire des instants de pur bonheur d'ici peu. »

« Tiens bon ? »

« Absolument. » lui assura t-il avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, prêt à ravir son corps encore une fois, déclenchant un grand éclat de rire de la part d'Eva.

**Fin**

J'espère ainsi avoir répondu comme il faut au défi.

N'Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
